Generally, digital media content is easily recorded, stored, manipulated and/or replayed. Electronic devices, such as set-top-boxes (STBs), personal computers, and other such devices, are able to capture and playback digital media content. The ability to easily record and store content has changed the way many people consume broadcast media content. Although, the programmed content is broadcast at a scheduled time, a user may playback the media content when convenient. Commonly, multiple menu listings are traversed to locate and playback the recorded content. Users may need to manage recorded content by manually deleting content and/or by keeping track of what has already been viewed.